1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card issuing device and a method for issuing a card. In particular, it relates to a card issuing devices having a plurality of card stackers for handling different types of cards.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional card issuing device, a mechanism is provided for delivering cards to a card stacker stocked with many cards and a card is issued by delivering a card from the card stacker and carrying out a specified recording on the card in a card reader. In a card issuing device provided with a plurality of card stackers, there is a mechanism that moves the plurality of card stackers sequentially on one roller mechanism which delivers the cards and moves the next card stacker onto the card delivery roller mechanism when all the cards in one card stacker have been delivered. Technology capable of handling the same type of cards in a large volume is known (Japanese Kokai Patent Application No. Hei 3-294985).
Prior card issuing devices are capable of extracting one card from a card stacker stocked with cards, and then issuing the card after it has been subjected to a specified processing. This process includes a marking process for marking characters (including codes, symbols and the like) by applying irregularities to the card, such as by engraving, embossing, etc., and a topper process for applying colors to the characters.
In the marking process, concaving processes (engraving) or convexing processes (embossing) of a specified shape are executed on the card surface by applying pressure from the front or back of the card at specified positions using a known card marking device. To transport the card to the marking position of the marking device, the card is placed in a card holding member such as a carriage. Embossing or other processes are subsequently executed as shown in FIG. 33(A).
Another type of conventional card issuing device has a plurality of card stackers for handling a plurality of cards, and is equipped with a card delivery mechanism for each card stacker. In such a device, the plurality of card delivery mechanisms are not always used simultaneously and therefore constitute duplicate structures. This leads to complex structures, large device sizes, and increased manufacturing cost.
On the other hand, in a conventional card issuing device capable of handling a large volume of the same type of cards by moving a plurality of card stackers arranged in a series, a large dead space is created, increasing the size of the device. In addition, even though a plurality of card stackers are provided, the same type of cards are stocked in the plurality of card stackers, and the device cannot handle different types of cards.
When marking surface irregularities of a specified shape on a card, marking is done while the card is inside a card holding member. This marking must to be done parallel to an edge of the card. However, when marking while moving the card, it is difficult to maintain a perfect degree of parallelism between the edge of the card and the moving direction. When marking is done while not maintaining a perfect degree of parallelism, slanted marking results as indicated in FIG. 33(B), and when the mark length is long or when making marks near an edge of the card, the slanting is clearly visible and results in a low-quality or defective product. Accurate correcting devices have been used to correct the inclination of the card, which makes the device complex, large and costly to produce.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a card issuing device that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
It is an object of a preferred embodiment of the present invention to provide a card issuing device that can handle a plurality of types of cards, especially such a device that is compact, simple and easy to manufacture.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a card issuing device comprises a card stacker part having a plurality of card stackers arranged in a row, each card stacker being stocked with a plurality of cards and having a card supply part at the bottom, a card extracting and moving mechanism movably provided for extracting cards from the card supply parts of the plurality of card stackers, a card reader for recording specified information on the card and issuing the card from a card issuing port. The card issuing device extracts one card with the card extracting and moving mechanism from the card stackers, and issues the card from the card issuing port after recording information on the card. A card can be extracted from any one of the plurality of card stackers. Consequently, the device can handle different types of cards, or a large quantity of the same type of cards. Since the plurality of card stackers share a common card extracting and moving mechanism, the structure is simplified and the size of the device is minimized.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method of correcting the effect of inclination of the card during the card marking process is provided. The degree of inclination or the slanting of the extracted card is determined by detecting the positions of a plurality of edge portions of the card with a sensor. Based on this inclination, the marking direction is corrected by correcting the position of the card during the marking process to offset the effect of the card inclination. As a result, the row of characters marked on the card can be made parallel to the edge of the card even if the card is slanted. This eliminates the need to provide a separate device for correcting the effect of card inclination.
These and other aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will be better understood by studying the detailed description in conjunction with the drawings and the accompanying claims.